


Nerds

by troubledsouls



Category: Owl City - Fandom, Relient K
Genre: M/M, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody writes for this ship and I am in eternal pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ultimate OTP okay
> 
> Also it's the fringe era which is 2011 ish

"You're a nerd." Matt decided one night. 

"How so?" Adam looked up from his computer. 

"You have a fringe."

"Yeah."

"You're emo."

"I don't listen to My Chemical Romance, unlike yourself."

"But you listen to Fall Out Boy."

"Yeah."

"And then cry."

Adam blushed slightly. "Yeah..."

"And then go listen to Patrick Stump's solo project."

"Mmhmm."

It was Matt's turn to blush. "And then fanboy over him."

"He's cute."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be cute!"

"Don't worry, you still are."

Matt smiled triumphantly. "You're still an emo nerd."

"You're not emo, you listen to My Chemical Romance."

"I don't have a fringe."

Adam laughed. "Because it'd take a flatiron to straighten your hair."

"It's about as straight as I am."

The two collapsed into giggles. 

"I love you." Adam said, coming up for air. 

"I love you too, ya emo nerd."


End file.
